Lakie En Lappie
Lakie En Lappie are story's of Season 1. There are 13 storys in this Section. Description Lakie En Lappie are storys of a bunny and a ghost. They are best friends. They have many storys. And scared places and good times. Of little enemy's to giga monsters. Lark is the main villian of the storys. They will all end with a newspaper with bad news over the next advanture. The Shadow Dimension This is the first story of Lakie En Lappie. Lakie is on board of the Giga Poision Tank to rescue Lappie of the Shadows. He must pass all the boobytraps and scared things to find the jail of Lappie. Finnaly, he fall out the tank front The Black Hole, there is a cosmic moving jail where Lappie is locked. Lakie's fire form break the cage and rescue Lappie. The Shadow King come out of The Black Hole and Lakie and Lappie in his super form defeat the Shadow King. The newspaper tells bad things...... The Snakes Attack This is the 2de story in Lakie En Lappie. Lakie is on advanture to defeat the evil snake tribes, and defeat Pythor P. Chumsworth, and defeat the snake ghosts an the giga snake and defeat Lapotium. Lappie apperared on the end as a cyborg, that comes to a Firework-accident. The newspaper tells that. The Ultra Bone Dragon The 3de story of Lakie En Lappie. Everything its changed intro bones, Lappie to. Lakie En bone Lappie going to the Bone Universe and meet Rugby. He pooft and Lakie En Lappie going to The Shadow Castle to defeat the Shadow. Lappie transformd intro a puff-shroom and Lakie is going fight the Shadow. The Green Fighter apperances and defeat the Shadow, but Lark have help Lakie. In the newspaper says over story 4........... The Haunted House The 4de story in Lakie En Lappie. Its Halloween, Lakie is a vampire, and Lappie a werewolf. They comes to The Haunted House. Lappie will smashed by a anchor. Lakie must find her ghost. He come first to The Graveyard to defeat Bogmire. Then on the Balcony Boolossus. Then King Boo, but Lakie fights the Green Fighter. Then he see its her brother Lark. Then she defeat Lark and King Boo. The wall of Lakie's House borke and The Grear Devourer come out....... The Great Devourer The 5de story of Lakie En Lappie. Lakie meets a Mystery Guest and he give Lakie a map to The Four Silver Fangblades. The Great Devourer awakend and the Five Great Fighters and they NRG form defeat the devourer. The newspaper tells a spider-invasion....... Spider Webs The 6de story in Lakie En Lappie. Lakie and Lappie hold there hands in fire. They cried first and then hold there hands again in the fire. They cried so hard. Then, a vortex open on the ground. They suckt up in the ground. They come in the Spider Webs. Lappie suckt in a robot spider. Lakie find a way to the Spider Castle. Lakie fight the Spider King and the Spider Beast. The newspaper tells a ice time come............ The Ice King 7de story. Lakie comes inside the ice time. Its very cold an the Ice King wait on his castle. Ice enemy's comes on the way. Lakie fight the Ice King and comes back on his house. Newspaper tells that Lakieland go open......... Back to Lakieland Lakie go with Lappie to Lakieland. There meet all friends of Lakie. But its not a party, Lakieland is on fire. the Great Dragon spit fire balls to houses and citys. Lakie must rescue Lakieland. The newspaper tells over a electric maelstrom........... Electric Enemy's The Electric Mealstrom begin. All Electric Enemys will come. Lakie must defeat them all. Lappie can't fight, he is striked with lightning. Lakie must defeat the Electric King alone. Newspaper tells the Venomari Back............. Creepy Swamp Here in the Toxic Bogs will the Venomari attack Lakieland. Lakie must defeat the Venomari and the general Acidicus, and the king Lizraa. Newspaper tells that Lakomland a great tourist land is................ The Air Flight Here Lakie and Lappie go to Lakomland. They are in the airplane. But a huge turbelention stops the ride. They come in a city on clouds. There they meet Cloud Man. He says there is a huge tornado going to destroy the city. The Tornado King is a huge tornado with also tornado arms. Lakie must stop him. Darkness Returns Part 1 Lakie will fight the 11 bosses again, but in there X form. On the end she finds Lark, he brings the 12de boss. The Paint Monster. More in Part 2............. Darkness Returns Part 2 The 2de of the 12de story of Lakie En Lappie. Lakie is in the Paint Shrine to stop Lark to unleash the Paint Monster. The Paint Monster steals Lakie's heart and its going to destroy Lakieland. Darkness Returns Part 3 The final story of Lakie En Lappie. The Paint Demon rises and will destroy Lakieland. He will destroy everything......... The Anacondrai Army Pythor find his army and will fight Lakie again. Lakie and Lappie must fight the evil Anacondrai and defeat the Anacondrai Beast. Lappie will go on the end, she says that she have the full advanture maked. Lappie go, and Rugby will go to Advanture. Notes * Lappie is in the 5de story tiny. Sneak Peak Over Lakie En Rugby 1st Lakie En Rugby The Ultimate Battle 2de Lakie En Rugby Bedtime Storys 3de Lakie En Rugby Haunted House Will you know more??????????? Coming Soon........ Lakie En Rugby Wiki Gallery Creepy Swamp.JPG Darkness Returns Part 2.JPG Darkness Returns Part 1.JPG 3.jpg 13.JPG 11.JPG 9.JPG 7.JPG 6.JPG 5.JPG 4.JPG 2.JPG 1.JPG 8.JPG